LEDs are used in a wide variety of applications. In the manufacture of LEDs, it is common to produce “families” of LED components which have characteristics that are similar in some ways, while varying in others. For example, a given family of LED devices may have comparable body shapes, encapsulants, and viewing angles, while offering a luminous output which increases proportionally with a footprint size of the device. This creates a selection of products to anticipate customer desires. However, although devices within a family may be comparable, specialized circuit board designs are traditionally required for each unique part in the series, given the geometric differences between devices within a family. For example, as the footprint size of an LED increases, larger and/or more widely spaced circuit pads are needed for electrical communication. Likewise, higher voltages may be needed for increased luminous output, which in turn may require changes in the electrical trace pattern. It has therefore traditionally been necessary to design and stock a separate stock-keeping unit, or SKU, for each circuit layout required by each device in the family.
There is a manufacturing cost associated with producing and managing the inventory of each SKU. As such, a need exists for minimizing the number of SKUs needed, while still providing a full range of product offerings to cover customer needs. According to the devices and methods described herein, this can be accomplished by providing a circuit layout that is configurable to accommodate a plurality of different sizes of LED devices and two different supply voltages. This reduces, for example, four different SKUs into a single SKU.